After Book four
by toonmili
Summary: what may happen after book four has ended starting from the durleys the weasleys then to hogwarts
1. Default Chapter

This story is set after Book four. It's about basically everyone  
  
Disclaimer: none of the characters featured in this story belong to me. To find out whom they do belong to check the books  
  
  
  
Harry sat at the table on a dull Tuesday at Privet Drive. He for the first time in a very long time was actually able to finish his meal without being beaten down for it. He took full advantage of the situation stuffing as much bacon and eggs down his mouth. Dudley apparently was sick or something because he hardly ate any of his own breakfast. " Dudley Are you feeling all right, you hardly touch your eggs." said Petunia in an agitated manner. "Yes I'm fine." Dudley replied like he was annoyed.  
  
Harry knew some how he'd be blamed for this. The Dursleys look for any reason to yell at Harry. "Harry what have you done to my son." " I didn't do any thing to him. I reckon it's that mirror you put in his room." Harry said coolly trying to finish his breakfast. By the look on Vernon's face Harry could tell he said something wrong, but for some reason he just remained quiet. Harry thought it must have been because he was able to use magic out of school now. There was a moment of silence, which was interrupted by the doorbell. Without hesitation Harry rushed to get it. He was glad to see it was the mailman. He took the mail and carried it back to the breakfast table. Vernon took the stack of letters and rest it at his side. Just then the phone had ring, Vernon ordered Harry to answer it. " Why should I get it it's not for me anyway." Dudley then got up to get it. Everyone was too shock to speak. " Hello." he said in a high-pitched voice. " Hold for a minuit." He then said in a low voice. Harry was very surprised to hear the phone was for him. It was Hermione calling from the Airport. She apparently was waiting for her plane the Bulgaria and got bored.  
  
By the time Harry got back to the table Petunia had removed his plate of food. Harry just went up stairs quietly before she asked him to wash the dishes. When Harry got in his room he was pleased to see Hedwig had returned and was in her cage drinking water. Two letters lay on Harry's bed. One was from Sirius and the other was from Ron. Harry opened the letter from Ron first.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Can you believe Hermione's parents are letting her go to Victor's house. She had to beg them she said. I reckon she lied about his age too. Any way mom and dad said they would come to pick you up next week. Tell the muggles to expect us. Mom decided to leave Fred and George home this. Send me an owl as soon as possible telling me their response.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry was glad to see that the weasels had given up on trying non-magical methods of communication. Which always seemed to get Harry yelled at.  
  
Harry then opened the letter from Sirius.  
  
Dear Harry, I'm checking in the make sure you're ok. These are dark times Harry, keep an eye out any thing strange happens send an owl to Dumbledore and I as soon as possible. I wanted to tell you not to use magic unless in absolutely necessary. That way Voldermort may not be able to track you down as easily. When you are the Weasleys you may be able to use your magic since I'm sure Arthur and Molly will do anything in their power to protect you I hope the Dursleys aren't giving you to much trouble. Write me soon and tell me how things are.  
  
  
  
Sirius  
  
Harry took out a piece of blank parchment and began to write.  
  
Dear Sirius, Thanks for the advice. I'll be at the Weasleys' next week. The Dursleys' aren't giving me much trouble. Dudley doesn't even eat my food anymore. Can you tell me what is Dumbledore sent you to do? I'll have to know sooner or later.  
  
Harry.  
  
Harry was just about to make his way to ask Vernon about him going to the Weasleys when he was stopped in his tracks by a knock. First thing he wondered was which one of the Dursleys ever knocked before they entered his room. Second her wondered what they wanted. He opened the door and was surprised to se it was Dudley. " Dudley the kitchen is downstairs." " I was hoping we could have a chat." Harry knew all to well what Dudley idea of chatting was. It was usually done with his fist.  
  
  
  
  
  
This is just the first chapter tell me what you think. If you don't see a plot yet don't worry one will form by the next chapter. 


	2. discovery

"Dudley I swear I will hex you" Harry said in a threatening manner.  
  
" What? I didn't do anything."  
  
" So why are you here?"  
  
" Like I said I want to talk"  
  
" Dudley, you and I don't talk."  
  
" Well maybe we should from now."  
  
" Is this some kind of joke?"  
  
" No! Will you just listen?" Dudley said impatiently. " Did you ever do anything by mistake with your ... You know.magic." He asked almost like he was afraid to say the words.  
  
" Yes, when I get bad or something like that. Why do you want to know?" Harry asked him watching him with a curious eye.  
  
" No reason" Dudley quickly said in his defense. Then trying to change the topic asked another question.  
  
" That girl who called is she your girlfriend or something."  
  
" No she just my friend."  
  
" Dad told mom some precocious witch was smothering you with kisses at the station."  
  
" What a pack of rubbish" said Harry astonished. She kissed me once on my cheek, she kissed Ron too and besides she has a boyfriend.  
  
"Ok then do you have a girlfriend?" Dudley asked him hoping to get an answer.  
  
" I think you should lay down a bit, you obviously not feeling well." Harry didn't want to answer that question it was painful it bought back memories of Cho then Cedric which he didn't like to think about.  
  
" Why won't you answer my question?" Dudley asked hoping to piss Harry off  
  
Harry took out his wand from his trunk and yelled " Hocus pocus". Hoping to get Dudley to leave. Unexpectedly the wand flew out of Harry's hand into Dudley's hand. Harry looked around in confusion to see if anyone else was in the room.  
  
" How did you do that" Harry said fumbling with the words. Before he knew it Dudley dropped the wand and ran out of the bedroom and straight into his own making a lot of noise closing the door.  
  
What had just happen Harry thought? Was that what Dudley wanted to talk to him about, he being a wizard. No way could he be a wizard Vernon and petunia where the most muggleish people Harry have ever known. But then again how could he know about Hermione and say that. Her parents where muggles and she was very good witch. Besides in was in Petunia's family her sister was a witch. Harry sat on his bed mouth still wide open. He knew he had to talk o Dudley about it. But not now he needed time to cool off.  
  
Harry then thought about what uncle Vernon and aunt petunia would say. They would most likely blame Harry for it saying his abnormal way had managed to rub of on heir perfect son. No wonder why he couldn't eat he was busy thinking he'd be disowned.  
  
Harry finally realized his mouth was opened had closed it and began to adjust both letters he was going to send.  
  
  
  
So what did you think. Tell me if you like it or not 


	3. Not me

He wrote what had just happened on the end of both letters. He was still in shock; he needed something cold to drink. Harry bade his way down stairs and found Vernon on the Kitchen reading his newspaper exactly where he left him. Vernon looked up and at Harry and them sighed. He then flooded up his newspaper and was on his way to work. He retraced his steps and address Harry. " Any funny business while I'm gone, and you won't have place to stay next summer". Harry opened his mouth to plead with him to kick him out of the house, but instead thought he'd use the opportunity to ask about the Weasleys picking him up.  
  
" Well you wouldn't have to worry if I go to Ron's house." Harry said hopefully.  
  
" You can go by your stupid friends house," Vernon said impatiently " but make sure the show up in cars like normal people, and tell them to leave their sons home."  
  
"But they don't have a car" with guilt in throat. He remembered al too well when Ron and himself Drove The Weasley's car in to the whompping willow in their second year at Hogwarts.  
  
" Well they'll come by bus." Vernon said in determination to get his way  
  
Harry nodded at this and watched Vernon stomp through the door. Harry wondered exactly how he'd explain where privet dive was to the Weasleys with out taking a year or more to do so. He went back to his room forgetting the glass of water he wanted. Harry then made one last addition to his letter to Ron and sent Hedwig with both packages.  
  
Now that every thing was put of the way he knew he had to go to talk to Dudley. Who was still locked up in his room making No noise, which was anything but normal. He knocked on the door to Dudley's room; Harry noticed a do not enter sigh on the door, which had not been there last summer.  
  
Harry got worried when he didn't hear anything from Dudley. He without thinking said "Alohamora", which open the door and revealed a shaken Dudley sitting on the foot of his king size bed.  
  
" Are you alright?" Harry asked in strange manner. He had never really had a conversation with Dudley and it was just so weird to him.  
  
Dudley didn't answer Harry's question. But looked up and asked "how come i didn't get that stupid letter you got."  
  
" I reckon it's because you never showed any magical powers before." Harry was glad to see that he was talking and wanted to ask him loads of questions. " Dudley," he began "When did you realize you had magic in you?"  
  
" I was eating my lunch and this boy like ten times bigger that me came, and he was about to take lunch." Dudley said with excitement in his eye. "Well I told him off. Then suddenly he pulled out his Smelting stick. He was going to hit me but then the his stick had flew out of his had straight into mine." Dudley was gasping for his breath by the end of story.  
  
Harry was sure Dudley was exaggerating the incident. He had a very had time believing that anyone could be ten time Dudley's weight.  
  
" so that was all that happened." Harry asked Dudley  
  
" Not really." Dudley said shifting his position. "We where having a school dance and my friend asked the person I wanted to ask so I wished he break out in pimples and he did the day of dance.  
  
" Harry looked very confused at this and thought Dudley was going to reveal a next secret to him. "Dudley I thought Smelting was a school just for boys."  
  
" It is, we have dances with the girls school near by." Disgusted by what he thought Harry was thinking.  
  
" Well he deserved what you gave him." Harry said trying to be nice. He thought it was a good think he friend asked the person before, because he was so sure that the girl would laugh in Dudley's face and then he'd be like Mourning Dudley in the Smelting bathroom.  
  
The room had suddenly become quiet and Dudley got a worried look on his face. " What am I going to tell mom and dad, they'll very disappointed in you."  
  
Harry looked at Dudley in disbelief " Me, I didn't do anything to you."  
  
" Well it's your rubbish, and they'd be a lot less angry if they learnt that you somehow got it in me."  
  
It all came back to Harry why he and his cousin had never had any kind of relationship other that boxer and punch bag. He was totally selfish and spoilt." You brought out the magic out of yourself" Harry yelled.  
  
Just then Petunia had walked in with a horror stricken look on her face. She fumbled and then finally asked, " Who brought magic out of who?"  
  
  
  
Tell me what you think be honest. I will post another chapter as soon as I can. Please review. 


	4. A neighbour and a friend

Harry and Dudley turned around in unison. Neither of them expected to see her there. They just gazed with their mouths shagging open. Harry felt his hart rate increase by one hundred percent. He knew that was it for him. He might as well get stat packing his bags.  
  
" He made me do it, he made me do it." Dudley yelled sounding ridiculously childish.  
  
Petunia garbed Harry by his right ear and dragged out on the corridor. " Tell me what have you done to my son." Harry had never seen and petunia look this way, she was a startling combination of fight and anger. " Set him straight this instant." She commanded at the top of her lungs.  
  
Harry thought his ear would soon be rung off. " I didn't do any thing I promise, he did it." Harry cried trying to convince her to let his ear go.  
  
Petunias pulled harry by the ear and led him to his room. She threw him inside totally nonchalant about the fact that his head hit the foot of his bed. " Don't come out of this room until I say, I'll let Vernon deal with you.  
  
Harry after great difficulty getting up he managed to make his way to his chest and got out a piece of scroll. He scribbled a note to the Weasleys.  
  
Dear Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I'm sorry to ask but I'm afraid I can't stay here any longer. I have to leave as soon as possible. If it's not too much trouble, can you come to get me? If I'm not at the Dursleys I might me at Leaky Cauldron. Harry.  
  
After he wrote the letter he lay on his bed and said a silent payer for Hedwig to return quickly. For the second time this year Harry found a tea flowing down his face. He never did like the Dursleys but he imagined all the people who would be sniggering behind his back all the time. Malfoy will be sure to find out and let the whole school know that Harry was kicked out by the muggles. He also thought about the people like the Weasleys who will look at him with sympathy in their eyes. However the thing that bothered him the most where he was going to live.  
  
Hours past as Harry sat on his bed thinking about several different instances where he was the laughingstock at Hogwarts. He could see the sky beginning to form a combination of orange and pink. Vernon would be home soon. Then his life will officially be over.  
  
And then as soon as he had given up his owl Hedwig retuned. She dropped three letters on his bed. One judging by the pink envelope was from Hermione, and the others where from Sirius and Ron. Harry quickly attached his letter top Hedwig's foot and apologized for working her so hard.  
  
He opened Hermione's letter first.  
  
Dear Harry.  
  
It's just marvelous here in Bulgaria. Victor ha been showing be the Wizard towns. his parents are absolutely brilliant. They come up with a thousand different ways to cook sausages. I wish you could be here, not Ron because he made it quite clear that he's not speaking to me. Mrs. Weasley invited me for while. I reckon he'll get a nasty surprise when he gets up one mourning, and finds me there. Tell me how things are going. Love, Hermione.  
  
Harry was very grateful he had such good friends even tough the argued a lot. Then without notice the sound of Vernon's car parking had interrupted his moment of happiness. His heart began to beat faster again. He rushed to the door and accidentally put his sore ear against the door. He could hear Petunia caring on like Armageddon happened in her house. He didn't understand what Vernon was saying but he knew he was making his way up the stairs.  
  
Harry rushed back to bed and sat on the same position he had been sitting. His heat if possible began to beat even faster. The door slid open and revealed his uncle looking like he could be imprisoned by sunrise.  
  
" I accepted you in my house." He started on a low tone. " I put clothes on your back, I put food in your mouth, I dealt with those millions of times you got in trouble at school." As Vernon spoke the vein on his left temple kept swelling and his voice was getting louder and louder. " And this is how you repay me. His voice was now very loud, by passing your abnormalities onto my son." Vernon then took out his finger which he used for threatening and said in a low tone again. " I want you out of my house and I want you out now."  
  
Harry said nothing he just took his bags and headed downstairs. He could feel the lumps in his troth but was not going to give them the satisfaction of seeing him cry. He pushed his trunk trough the door and took his other belongings, weren't much any way. He pushed all the way the beginning off the street. And took out his wand and waved it. He tuned around looking for the Knight bus he had just waved down. Instead he found a tall of about sixty staring at him.  
  
The man seemed to know him he looked in his eyes and said. " You'll be ok, but make sure to inform Dumbledore what happened.  
  
Who are you? Harry said feeling both afraid and confused.  
  
" I am your neighbor and your friend." He said with warmth in his eyes.  
  
Harry head was turned from his gaze by the arrival of the Knight bus. When he looked back the mysterious stranger had vanished. He entered and saw Stan and Ernie. His old friends from when he was in a similar situation. Haiya ' arry Potter.  
  
Harry said a sluggish hello. He told them he wanted to Diagon Alley and gave them the money. Harry not feeling to talk, he lay down in the compartment and thought about what had just happened. He was officially homeless. He also wondered who was that wizard he had seen.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tell me if you like it or not. Tell me if I spelt any thing wrong too. Oh I couldn't remember if it was Knight or Night. So tell me which is it. If too many people don't like this chapter I will rewrite it. 


End file.
